the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bunny1002/Bunny TV Day 3
Bunny1002: Welcome back to Bunny TV! Today we have some special things to talk about, so lets get started. Time: 10:39 'Exclusive Super Special News!' Yesterday we caught Grape the skeleton singing on camera! * I-I was f-fine, * With t-t-t-the wo-woman, who'd c-come in-into Grey's life now a-and then, * I w-w-was fin-fine, * 'c-cause I-I thought I kn-knew, * sh-she di-din't really m-matter, * u-until...y-you, * I was fi-fine, * when you came, * and we fought like it was all some littl*error*e game, * over him, * w-who'd he choose, * after the three adventurous years, * I * never thought I'd... * lose. * I-it's over, is-isn't it? *error* * It's over, i-isn't it? * Isn't it? * Isn't it ov*error*er? * I-i-i-i-it's o-over, * isn't it? * Isn-Isn't over? * Isn't it over? * Yo-you won, * and G-grey cho-choose you, * and h-he...l*error*oved you... * and h-he's gone... * It's over, isn't it? * Why can't I move*error*on? * Errors and glory, * new creation, * fighting, * a dimensional movement, * h-his a-a-a-attention, * out of an entropy. * our potential, * a Comic font, * experimental, * who a-am I now in this world * with-without*error*him, * feminine and dull... * without the DT to doubt him, * W-w-w-what d-does it mat*error*ter, it's already done... * Now I've got to be there for his *error* son. * I-it's over, isn't it? *slowly turning into Graperror* * Isn't it over? * Isn't it over? *transformation nearly complete* * It's over, isn't it? * Isn't it? *error* * Isn't it? * Isn't it over? * You won, * and he choose you, * and he l*error*oved you... * and he's * goooooooone, * It's over, isn't it? *finally turns into Graperror* * Why can't Grape move on?It's over, isn't it? * It's over, isn't it? *Why can't he move on? (Thank you Aidanthehedgehog for making this in chat while I copyied it to Google Docs) Bunny1002: We caught this by putting a drone on his head. Tommy: In other news this is our last day on the wiki as the giant banana is near. We would need everyone on the wiki in order to defeat it. So, prepare to die.... *crying* Time: 11:03 (I had to do real things during editing) 'Movie Review' Bunny1002: So Sheep attack the movie just came out, and while the real event kills, *tommy cries louder* This movie was good! I think it had a good soundtrack, and it was awesome when the sheepnado formed. Bobby: I agree with that Bunny. But I think we all know the animation was horrible when the giant sheep attacked Asia. And the plot? Very unique, sheep emoji's coming out of a kindle to destroy the world. Tommy: *crying* I liked the beginning music... Why Worry 'Secret WIki Weather' Bobby:There will be no weather... as the giant banana is blocking out the whole sky. Time: 11:17 Bunny1002: Thank you for your time and come back tomorrow! Category:Blog posts